A Tale of Sheldon & Penny: Part 4: Pillow Talk
by Shipper1990
Summary: 4th part of my endless Shenny series, sequel to "Moving Forward". Titel is pretty much self-explanatory. A collection of bedroom conversations. Rated M for some adult themes and language.
1. Living Arrangements

New part, new theme. A series of conversations between Sheldon and Penny in bed. Setting is (obviously) either Penny's bedroom or Sheldon's bedroom. Topics are their relationship, future and sex life (therefore the M rating). Two major revelations coming up towards the end. 15+ chapters, 500+ words per chapter. Daily updates.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, December 17, 2008<p>

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Last week, when Leonard moved out, did it cross your mind that ... – did it ever cross your mind that this might be a chance for us ... moving in ... together?"

It to Sheldon two minutes to answer. "No, it did not."

"Great.", Penny commented. The disappointment in her voice was apparent.

"Are you mad at me now?"

"No, why would I?"

"Are you sure?"

"If I were mad, I would know it, don't you think?"

"Yes."

After several minutes of silence Penny resumed the conversation. "It's just ... – I thought that ... – we're dating for eight and a half months now, right? And we spend almost every night together and also most time of the day when neither of us is at work. And you have some clothes here and a second toothbrush."

"That's correct."

"And we love each other."

"Yes."

"Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"I think I do. You're implying that our relationship is advanced enough to consider an adjustment in our living arrangements."

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah."

"I feel like I should apologize. This is clearly a important topic to you and I completely failed to notice it."

"It's okay, sweetie, you didn't know. You've never done this before and I didn't say anything."

"Penny, would you like to move ..."

"No!"

"What? I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is. But I don't want you to ask because you feel pressured to do so. If it didn't even come to your mind, you're clearly not ready."

"Penny, I want you to move in with me."

"No, you don't."

"Penny, I ..."

"Maybe you want it, but not for the right reason."

"The reason is that I love you, how could that be wrong?"

"Because ... – I don't know, okay? It just doesn't feel right. Can you please just forget I ever said anything?"

"You know that I literally can't."

"Well, then ..."

"Is there an outcome of this conversation you would be content with?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, sweetie. It's all good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. No. How could you have never given it a thought? Don't you ever think about our future together?"

"Of course I do."

"And when you envision it, are we not living together?"

Sheldon gulped. "Uh, I ..."

"I assume that means no. Fantastic."

"Please let me explain. I'm very happy with how things are. Our relationship is the best thing that ever happened to me and any change is a danger to what we have and what I don't want to lose."

"Change is inevitable, Sheldon."

"I know, but ... – do you understand why I'm not too eager about changing things?"

"I get it. But you don't have to be afraid you'll lose me. I'm not going anywhere. And I can wait. I waited three months for sex, I can wait until you're ready for us to live together."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Always, sweetie. As long as we get there someday, I'm fine."

"Absolutely. And I will be the best ... roommate you can imagine."

"I have no doubt."

"On a related note, with Leonard gone, we can stay at my place whenever we want. If you want."

"I would like that."

"We should make a schedule. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays we sleep here, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays across the hallway."

"What about Sundays?"

"We alternate. Even weeks 4A, uneven weeks 4B."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Not crazy?"

"I fell in love with crazy. Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Penny."

* * *

><p>It will get better (I hope). Next chapter: Penny's number (if you know what I mean)<p> 


	2. Penny's Number

Monday, January 5, 2009

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Any time."

"It's a ... delicate topic."

"Always open and honest, sweetie, that's what we agreed on. Ask away."

"Okay, well, I was wondering, uh ..."

"Just spill it, Sheldon. I promise I won't be angry at you for asking a question."

"How many men did you have sexual contact with before me?"

"Oh, wow." Penny sat up and switched on the bedside lamp. "My number. You were right, that's ... delicate."

"If you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

"No, that's not it. I think the question is, are you sure you want to know? Because that's the kind of question you might regret having asked after knowing the answer."

"I want to know."

"Okay. My first time was when I was fifteen, almost sixteen. He was a guy from my school, Michael, who, at this point, I thought was rather cool – big mistake. As first times usually are, it was very disappointing and over in like two minutes, maybe one. After that it was almost a year until I had sex again. His name was ..."

10 minutes later

"Well, that brings us to Kurt. A longer story obviously, but I think you know the highlights. And while I was with Kurt ..."

"While? You said you never cheated."

"I didn't! It was ... – we had broken up temporarily, I was crushed and drank a lot and I had two one-night stands. The first guy I picked up in a bar, the second one in a disco. Honestly, I don't even remember their names."

"So, when we ..."

"No!"

"Because you didn't want to or lack of opportunity?"

"Oh, trust me, I never lack opportunities to ... – never mind. It was always different with you. I would have never risked losing you over a night of meaningless sex. And besides, we weren't ... – you didn't break up with me in that note, did you? Because if so, that was not clear to me."

"I didn't mean to break up with you. I was embarrassed and had some doubts, but I never seriously considered ... – no, that's not true. I did consider it, but I chose not to."

"Good decision."

"One of the best of my life. Continue."

"Okay, where were we? After I broke up with Kurt for good – one of the best decisions of my life – I moved here and since then there was only Mike. And I guess you already know more about him and me than you wish you did."

"Indeed. What about this other guy, Doug?"

"I've never slept with him. Just some making out, but that doesn't count. Okay, so in total that's ..."

"I've kept count."

"I know it's not exactly a low number, but ... – there's really nothing I can say. How do you feel now, knowing about my past?"

"I think I learned something about you and I'm glad about that."

"That's a very ... adult way to look at it."

"I am an adult."

"Yes, obviously. I was just ... – and it's not ... bothering you?"

"I don't want to lie to you. It's bothering me a lot."

"I understand. I hope you don't expect me to apologize for my past, because while I most certainly regret a lot of the decisions I made, especially when it came to men, I'm not ..."

"Penny, I'm not blaming you for anything. You never wronged me in any way."

"Okay, then we're good?"

"Of course."

"But you will keep thinking about all the other men I've been with?"

"Yes."

"And that's why I said you might not really want to know."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought you didn't want to apologize."

"I didn't. I'm not. But I'm sorry for causing you grief."

"Maybe I should sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Sheldon, come on, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"You're being passive-aggressive. If you want to yell at me, yell at me. Call me a slut, call me whatever you want. But don't let this stand between us."

"I don't want to yell at you and you're not a slut."

"There has to be something I can do to make you feel better."

"Penny, I ... – what do you want me to say? I already told you that I'm not in any way angry at. Your past is your past and I'm not judging you for it."

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you not judging me? You're doing it with other people all the time. Is there no part of you that now thinks lower of me?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. You were a twenty-six-year-old virgin, your mom is a hardcore catholic, don't tell me ..."

"Can we please leave my mother out of this conversation? You know very well that she and I disagree on almost anything."

"Okay, sorry. But ..."

"To your other point, yes, my life before we met was very different from yours. But that doesn't mean one is better than the other."

"You're ... – okay, let me put it this way, very simple. Will you knowing the number of men I had sex with before you in any way affect our relationship?"

"No."

"Well, in this case you have to stay here, Mondays we sleep here."

"Fair point."

"Really?", Penny asked surprised, not having expected her argument to succeed.

"You are absolutely right. To say that I should sleep in my own bed was passive-aggressive and unfair on you. I apologize."

"Uh, thanks."

"It is very important to me that you know that I only think the best of you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night, Penny."

Penny switched off the bedside lamp. "Good night, Sheldon."


	3. 205

Tuesday, January 20, 2009

"And after that I thought we could go to the Lakers-Clippers game."

"Sounds good."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're agreeing with everything I suggest."

"So what?"

"I don't believe that you really want to do all the stuff."

"But I do."

"Oh really? You want to go shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"And then you want to go to a basketball game?"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't like basketball! And what about the musical next week? Not even I want to go there!"

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"I was testing you."

"I don't understand."

"I wanted to see how far I can go until you tell me that you don't want to."

"But I do want to."

"You want to go to a musical?"

"Well, not anymore."

"So ... – I'm a bit confused right now."

"It's simple. I wanted to go to the musical with you because I thought – because you said so – that you wanted to see it and you wanted me to accompany you. But now that I know you don't actually want to go, I don't want to go either."

"Ha, so you admit you're only doing all this stuff because you want to please me!"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, that's a problem!"

"I take the liberty of disagreeing. I really don't understand why you are upset. Does it surprise you that I care about you and want you to be happy?"

"No, of course not, but ... – Sheldon, you can't do that. You have to tell me what you really think, not what you think I want to hear."

"And that's what I did."

"You just said ..."

"What I said was I would like to go to a musical with you if that's something you enjoy. It all comes down to the fact that I like spending time with you. And that I want you to have a good time. I don't want you to have any unfulfilled wishes."

"But ... – damn, do you always have to be so sweet? I can't argue with Mister Perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not.

"Yes, you ... – you're right, you're not perfect. You have one flaw, you don't see how freaking perfect you are."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. Okay, back to topic. What I'm trying to say is that we don't always have to do what I want. We can also do things you enjoy."

"We can and we do."

"Like what? And don't say you enjoy everything as long as we're together, that doesn't count."

"Okay, how about ..."

"And don't say sex. It has to be something you would still do if we weren't together."

"Fair enough. Video games."

"No, I enjoy that too."

"Yes, but you wouldn't play if we weren't together."

"Yes, but that's different."

"How?"

"It's ... – the difference is ..."

"There is no difference, Penny."

"Yes, there is. I like playing video games. Okay, I wasn't into it before we met, but now I am. You still don't like musicals or basketball or shopping."

"Well, I ... – you're right."

"Ha, got you! And even if you count video games, there's so more on my side of the list. We watch the movies I like, we order the take-out I want. We go to the restaurants I want and when I want. We go dancing when I want. And so on. So tell me, why are you so shy about doing what you want?"

"Because I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you think you would lose me if we're doing things you like?"

"Because I ... – Penny, did you ever think you could find someone ... better than me?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Penny, you're amazing and I love you and very often I feel like I don't deserve you. That I'm not good enough for you."

"Sheldon, you're being completely ridiculous. You're a handsome, well-endowed multi-millionaire with an IQ of 187. You're a ten by any standard. I'm a wannabe actress slash waitress who dropped out of community college. If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"No, it's not."

"Okay, this is pointless. I just want you to know that you don't have to hold back and you don't have to be afraid to speak your mind. If you want to do something different than me, freaking tell me."

"Understood."

"This isn't going to change anything, is it?"

"Not much."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Does that mean we're not going shopping tomorrow?"

"Oh, we're so going shopping. And to the game."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it."

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Penny."

* * *

><p>I have to admit I kind of lost track while writing and don't really recall what this chapter was supossed to be about. Anyway, I think it's not too bad.<p> 


	4. Dreams

Sunday, February 8, 2009

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so ... – you don't have to answer right away, you can think about it."

"Okay."

"But I want an honest answer."

"That goes without saying."

"Okay, well ... as you know my dream is to become a famous actress and ... the question ... I wanted to ask you ..."

"Penny? You still haven't ask a question.", Sheldon said after Penny stopped speaking for twenty seconds.

"Do you think I will ever make it?", Penny blurted out.

It took Sheldon two minutes to reply. "I don't know."

"Well, at least you're being honest."

"Penny, I do believe in you, but ..."

"Oh, there's always a but."

"Becoming a famous actress isn't just something you chose to do and then achieve it by being talented and ... amazing and ... beautiful. You can't control the decisions other people make which affect you. And sometimes – a lot of times actually – people make stupid decisions, like not casting you."

"I have to say, you've become really good at these boyfriend-girlfriend talks. You got around nicely and even sneaked some compliments in."

"And I meant every word I said."

"So ... you think I'm a good actress?"

"Yes, but ..."

"Really? But again? You could have just stopped after yes."

"Penny, the truth is I'm not a good judge when it comes to acting. I don't know anything about it."

"Well, that's one rare sentence."

"And I'm definitely biased towards you."

"Great."

"I assume that wasn't quite the answer you were hoping for."

"No, not quite. I mean, you're being honest, so that's ... – I'm just ... – what does that mean for me?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question."

"What should I do? Do you think I should give up on my dream?"

"Absolutely not."

"But you said I'll probably never make it."

"No, that's not what I said. I said it's possible that you never become a famous actress and that it's not completely in your hand. I made no assessment of the likelihood of that scenario."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Penny, if acting is something that makes you happy, you should absolutely pursue it."

"The thing is, I'm not so sure about that anymore. I'm really happy right now and I didn't have an acting job in over a year. And the last time – you know, when I played Mimi in Rent – didn't go so well. Maybe the life I have is as good or better as the life I imagine."

"What do you enjoy more, waitressing or acting?"

"Well, acting of course."

"Then I think you got your answer."

"It's not only about my job, it's about how it will affect my life. Our life."

"Will you break up with me once you're famous?"

"No, of course not. I just think a lot would change and ..."

"Just a couple of weeks ago you told me that change is inevitable."

"And you told me that it isn't always a good thing."

"Penny, I get the strong feeling that you're looking for a reason to quit acting. If you want to quit, you don't need any other reason."

"Yeah, I ... – the thought has crossed my mind."

"Well, whatever you decided, I will support you."

"That's sweet, but not helpful."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault.", Penny replied. "What would you do? Chasing your dream or just live your life?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"I'm already living my dream."

"Oh, you and your flattering."

"I was talking about my job."

"Oh."

"Bazinga."

* * *

><p>next chapter: one of the M-rated topics I promised<p> 


	5. Three, four, six, seven

I'm not sure if it's just in my head, but this chapter is suppossed to really funny and light-mooded. Took me rather long to write it as I couldn't stop laughing. Anway, enjoy. Just slightly M.

* * *

><p>Thursday, February 19, 2009<p>

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Sheldon, I'm telling you, it's okay. It's no big deal, really."

"What's the point then?", Sheldon asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What's the point of having sex when I can't give you an orgasm?"

"Now you're being simply completely ridiculous."

"You're not answering my question."

"Okay, fine. Several reasons. We love each other and sex is one way of expressing that. Also, not having an orgasm doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. And thirdly, you enjoy it too."

"Yes, but ..."

"No buts. You know I'm right."

"Okay."

"Say it."

"You're right."

"Thank you. Where is this suddenly coming from anyway? It's not like tonight was the first time ... – never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing, really. Lets sleep, I'm tired."

"Finish, your sentence, Penny."

"Sheldon, I ..."

"Penny.", Sheldon said warningly.

"Tonight was not the first time I didn't orgasm, okay? Are you satisfied now?"

"Well, you clearly are not."

Penny chuckled.

"This isn't funny."

"Sorry. But it kind of was."

"How often are we talking about exactly?", Sheldon asked.

"I don't know, three or four times.", Penny answered evasively.

"Three or four?"

"Six, okay? Seven counting tonight."

"Seven.", Sheldon repeated. "I was under the impression that ..."

"Yeah, that's kind of the point."

"Are you saying that you purposely misled me about your sexual satisfaction?"

"Yes, Sheldon, I faked a couple of orgasms."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I expected you to react pretty much as you reacted. I know that since our very first time you take pride in the fact that you're giving it to me good and why shouldn't you? Just because I occasionally don't achieve ..."

"This is all very unsettling."

"What do you mean?"

"Not only that I'm obviously incapable of satisfying your needs, but you were also dishonest about it. I can't accept either."

"Okay, I apologize for the faking, but you understand why I did it, don't you? Because I love you and I want you to feel good about yourself."

"I shouldn't feel good about myself."

"You're seriously being way to hard on yourself. It isn't even necessarily your fault. Sometimes it simply doesn't happen. You're a great lover, Sheldon."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Well, yes. But it's true. You're the best I've ever had in every way. You're gentle, passionate and selfless. You have stamina and are very well endowed. And the things you do with your hands and tongue are beyond words, always gets me totally hot and bothered."

"But not to climax apparently."

"Sheldon, you're starting to really piss me off. Just let it go."

"Sorry.", Sheldon said. "I just had this illusion and learning that's been ... well, exactly that, an illusion, isn't easy."

"Or in other words, you're a man."

"Yes, but I always thought I was different from other people, other men. Guess I was wrong about that too."

"Oh no, sweetie, trust me, you're different.", Penny replied. "In a good way that is.", she added quickly.

"Thanks. Also for not being upset or disappointed for ... you know. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"So ... the best you ever had?"

"By far."

"I have to say it kind of feels really good hearing that."

"Of course it does. You're a man. You like having your ego stroked – among other things."


	6. Santa and Voodoo

warning: bad and pointless chapter. might also be offensive to some people.

partly rewriting Penny's character here (simply can't take anyone serious who believes in that stuff). but hell, this is my story.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, February 24, 2009<p>

"Okay, okay, I give up, you win. No astrology, no ghosts, no psychics, no voodoo, no nothing."

Sheldon was surprised by the sudden end of the hour-long, partly heated discussion. "I ... don't know what to say now."

"You don't have to say anything more. You made a lot of good arguments and you convinced me. It's over, you won."

"I kind of feel bad now. I didn't really mean to ... – I'm a jerk."

"No, you're not."

"I should never try to change your opinions, much less your personal beliefs. I accept you and I love you just the way you are."

"Really? Now you're backing down? After you've been going on and on about how unscientific all this is for like what, an hour?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking you to be sorry, I'm asking you to stand by what you believe in."

"I can't force my opinion on you."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you can't try. Sheldon, I'm very well aware that you're the smart one in this relationship and ..."

"Penny, let me stop you right there. How often do I have to tell you that you're very smart until you finally believe me? You can hold your ground against anyone I know. And just the other night you beat me in chess."

"Oh, come on, you totally let me win."

"I swear I did not. I might have been slightly distracted because I was thinking about a problem I'm working on right now, but I did not let you win on purpose."

"Whatever, that's not the point right now. The point is, you can – and should – always speak your mind. I think you know by now that if I don't want to be convinced, I won't be convinced."

"Okay."

"If I'm being completely honest, I probably never really ... believed in these things. I just like to believe in ... the possibility of it. I mean, that's ... – science is full of possibilities too, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't compare science to astrology and psychics."

"No, that's not what I meant. Did you ever ... – did the possibilities that science offers you ever give you a feeling of ... some kind of ... hope? This might sound stupid, I can't really explain it better."

"No, I think I understand. Kind of."

"That doesn't mean I hope or think it's real, but ... the idea of it is ... nice. Somehow ... comforting. Like Santa. If I'm a good girl, I get presents. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid I have to tell you Santa isn't really either."

"Smartass, I know that, I'm not a little child anymore. I have to admit though I believed far longer in Santa that it can make me proud to admit."

"How ..."

"Please don't ask, okay? Maybe another day."

"Okay."

"But I accept there is no such thing as voodoo and psychics and all the other stuff we talked about. And Santa was invented by Coca-Cola."

"Actually ..."

"No more lecturing."

"Got it."

"Uh, I got one more." Penny paused for the dramatic effect. "Bigfoot."

"Absolutely, one hundred percent real."

"You're just messing with me."

"Bazinga."

Penny switched off the light. "Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Penny. The Loch Ness monster isn't real either."

"Oh, no Nessie?", Penny asked with faked disappointment. "What about aliens?"

"Uh, I think that's a question for another day."

* * *

><p>next chapter: relationship agreement<p> 


	7. Not Legally Binding

Friday, March 6, 2009

"Penny? Are you tired?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"I have something here I want you to read.", Sheldon said and held up several sheets of paper, stapled together.

"Okay, what is it?"

"The first draft of a relationship agreement."

"Relationship agreement? Like the roommate agreement you had with Leonard?"

"I ensure you it's nothing like that."

"I hope so. I've read it and that's some crazy-ass shit. I would never sign anything like that. And since we're already talking, before I read this, tell me why we could possible need a contract for our relationship?"

"I'm not saying we need it, but don't you think it's a good idea to write down some ... guidelines? It wouldn't be legally binding obviously."

"Okay, I can see you put some work into this, so I'm going to give it a read. But I'm not promising anything, okay?"

"Of course."

Penny took the document and started reading. "Relationship agreement. The contract parties Sheldon Lee Cooper and Penelope Lara ...", she mumbled. "hereafter know as Sheldon and Penny, both being in full possession of ... – ... agree on the following ..."

"You can skip the first page, that's just some formal stuff."

"Okay." Penny turned to the second page. "Section one. Rule one. Sheldon and Penny promise to always ... love each other." Penny tore up a little and turned to Sheldon. "Wow, Sheldon, that's ... really, really romantic."

"Penny, why are you crying? Are you sad?", Sheldon asked worriedly.

"No, I'm ... – oh Sheldon, you're so amazing and you don't even know it."

"You can continue reading tomorrow if ..."

"No, I'm good." Penny wipe away her tears and continued to read. "Rule two. Sheldon and Penny promise to never lie to each other. That's fair. Rule three. Sheldon and Penny promise to ..."

25 minutes later

"Rule ten. Penny promises to never deliberately scare or shock Sheldon. Well, that's a buzzkill."

"You know that I ..."

"I know, sweetie. So, does that include surprise birthday parties and things like that?"

"No, that would be allowed. But I don't like birthday parties. Maybe I should add a rule about that."

"Oh no, you should not. If I want to throw you a party, I will throw you a party. You don't get to take that away from me. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy your birthday last year."

"I did, but I don't think that qualified as a party."

"Fair point. Okay, where were we? Rule ten. No, we already had that one." Penny turned the page. "Uh, last page.", she noted gladly. "Section six. Rule one. Sheldon promises to always ... – uh, I like that one. Sheldon promises to always try his best to satisfy Penny's sexual needs. You definitely have done a good job of that so far."

"Thank you."

"Rule two. Penny promises to never pretend to achieve sexual satisfaction when she actually does not. I guess I had that coming."

"Wouldn't have crossed my mind until two weeks ago, but I think it should be in the agreement. I really did not like that."

"I know. I'm sorry. And just for the record I wasn't planning on doing it again anyway."

"Good to know."

"Okay, rule three. Sheldon and Penny promise to never engage in any kind of sexual activity with non-contract parties. That goes without saying. Rule four. Sheldon and Penny promise to never reveal details of their sexual activities to any non-contract parties."

"And that's it. What do you say?"

Penny waited a minute to increase the suspense. "It's really sweet. Especially section one. And I think ... – yeah, we have a deal."

Sheldon smiled happily. "Good.", he said and took the papers from Penny, tearing them in half.

"What did you do that for?"

"We don't need a relationship agreement."


	8. Career Change

Thursday, March 12, 2009

Barely being able to stay on her feet Penny entered her apartment, stumbled through the living room into her bedroom and slumped down on the bed.

Sheldon, who had been waiting for her, followed Penny to the bedroom. "How was your day? Is everything alright?"

"Sheldon, I really need you right now."

"Uh, okay.", Sheldon said and unbuttoned his pants.

"Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Oh, sorry. Usually when you say ..."

"Just hold me, okay?"

Sheldon laid down next to Penny and spooned her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mhm, that feels good."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not now."

"Okay."

After several minutes Penny turned around and kissed Sheldon. "Thanks, I really needed that. You know, even though I've been held by stronger arms in the past, I never felt as secure as I do with you. I just know if you're with me and your arms are wrapped around me, nothing bad can happen."

"Well, technically ..."

"Don't ruin the moment, Sheldon.", Penny warned.

"Sorry. Do you want to tell me what happened now?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Just a hard day at the Cheesecake Factory. Some days it's just madness."

"I see. Maybe you should ..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Okay. Well, if you have a moment, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"For you always."

"I've been thinking for a couple of weeks – since we talked about dreams and if I should give up acting to be exact – if ... – I've been thinking maybe I ... – no, let's do this the other way around. I don't want to give up acting. But I also don't want to chase this fantasy forever. I thought a year, at most. If I don't achieve anything in that time, anything that might lead to a breakthrough, I'm done. At some point all the failure is just ... – it's not worth torturing myself."

"I think that's a very reasonable decision. And of course I will support you as good as I can."

"Yeah, about that. I never could really focus on my acting because I had to work or I was exhausted from work – like today – and I think if I want to make it, I should quit at the Cheesecake Factory."

"I agree."

"Yeah, but do you understand what that would mean? I don't have any savings, actually I'm in debt and I probably wouldn't earn any money for some time, so ... – damn, this is hard. What I'm trying to ask would you be willing to ... support me for that time financially?"

"Penny, that ..."

"I know this is a lot to ask.", Penny interrupted Sheldon before he could answer. "I know you already pay for all the take-out and when we eat out and movie tickets and I use your WLAN for free, so in a way you're already supporting me big time and ..."

"Penny, I was ..."

"... belief me it isn't easy for me to ask you for this. Ever since I moved out of my parents house I stood on my own feet, I prided myself that I never relied on anyone to help me out. Sure, it wasn't always easy, but ..."

"Stop!"

Penny furrowed her eyebrows. "Did you just yell at me?"

"I'm sorry, but you just kept on babbling and you never gave me a chance to answer. Of course I will support you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to make this decision casually. Think about it and tell me when you made up your mind."

"I already thought about it. Actually, just before you said you wanted to talk, I was about to suggest that you quit waitressing. I think this job is not good for you and won't get you anywhere. No offense."

"None taken."

"And you know as well as I that money isn't an issue. Even if it wasn't for uncle Richard's lottery millions. I earn good money at the university. Anyway, I got something for you." Sheldon brought out his wallet and handed Penny a black bank card. "I was at the bank last week and had you registered as the second owner for my account."

"Sheldon, that's ... – you didn't have to. I would completely understand if you don't trust me with this kind of money considering my financial history and occasional obsessive shopping. Hell, I don't trust me with eighteen millions."

"Actually the current balance is just above five hundred and sixty thousand dollars."

"Just above half a million dollars he says."

"I put most of the lottery money – minus what I donated and ... – I put most of it in a fixed-term deposit investment, way higher interest rate."

"Still, this is your money and ..."

"Penny, as far as I'm concerned it's not my money, it's our money. I told you before, I can't think of a better use than to give you a good life. At the very least you shouldn't have to worry about money ever again. And I completely trust you, even with that kind of money."

"I swear you're not gonna regret this.", Penny said. "Okay, guess it's decided then, I will quit tomorrow. And now I have to get out of this horrible uniform. For the very last time. Care to join me in the shower?"


	9. No Titel

Just to remind you, still a M-rated story. Don't ask me how I've come up with the idea for this chapter, I have no idea.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, March 18, 2009<p>

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Oh yes!" Breathing heavily Penny rolled over to her side of the bed. "Wow. That ... was ... amazing. You're always amazing, but tonight you're especially ... amazing."

"It's my pleasure to give you pleasure."

"Yeah, speaking of pleasure, how is it possible that we're going at it for an hour and you still haven't ... you know. Am I not doing it for you anymore?"

"Don't be silly. I'm just as attracted to you as I was the day we met. Probably even more. I was simply trying to ensure that I can completely satisfy you."

"Well, I'm definitely satisfied now. Another round and you'd probably fuck me into a coma."

"That's very unlikely."

"Anyway, after you took so good care of me, let me now take care of you.", Penny said and disappeared under the blanket.

Sheldon grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

"Please don't.", Sheldon said and tightened his grip on Penny's arm.

"Okay, that's it. I just have to ask."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time I want go down on you, you stop me. I didn't give it much thought at first, but there's a clear pattern. I didn't want to say anything because I know you don't like talking about this stuff, but ... – what is it? I want to know."

"There is nothing to know, Penny."

"So it's just coincidental that you never want me to suck your big co..."

"Penny!"

"What? I'm just asking a valid question. Most guys would beg me for blowjob and you – the only guy I want to give it to – isn't interested."

"Just drop it, okay?"

"Not until I get an answer. Is it a hygiene thing? Germs or something? I thought we were past that."

"It's not about germs. With our level of physical intimacy it's pointless to worry about each other's germs. And your oral hygiene is commendable."

"Thank you. But what is it then? I really don't get it."

"Okay, since you insist. Since before we started to engage in coitus ..."

"Sheldon, what did we agree on?"

"Sorry. Since before we started having sex I occasionally research sexual practices on the internet in order to compensate my complete lack of experience in the subject and to be an adequate lover for you."

"You're more than adequate."

"Anyway, I came across a forum on which female users described the act of ... fellatio as disgusting and degrading, while male commentators saw in it an act of demonstrating power and superiority over the female partner. And that's something I absolutely do not want. I don't want to demean you and I especially don't want you to do something you may find disgusting just for the purpose of my pleasure."

"Okay, wow. Couple of things here. A, that's really sweet of you. B, that forum is a load of crap. Okay, maybe it's true for some women and men, but not all. Which brings is to C. It's absolutely not true for me, for us. I know this isn't some kind of power game for you. And I don't mind ... performing fellatio."

"You don't?"

"Not at all. And trust me, I'm good at it. Every guy I have ..."

"Penny, I really don't need to know such details."

"Oh, right. Sorry, that was very unconsidered of me. Anyway, the point is, when I'm offering it, there is absolutely no reason to stop me. Unless of course you simply don't want to. That's okay, but I don't think it's the case, is it? And don't be afraid to ask for it, I almost always gladly do you a favor."

"I don't know.", Sheldon replied hesitantly.

"Come on. You go down on me all the time, how is this any different? Let me even up the score."

"You don't have to even up anything. I don't want you to feel obliged to ... – surely it would feel amazing, but ..."

"Don't finish the sentence. Giving you an amazing experience is the only thing that matters. What do you say?"


	10. Love Declaration

Probably slightly different than what you would expect from the titel. One of those ideas I keep telling me it's stupid but just can't get out of my head, so here it goes.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, April 1, 2009<p>

"I had an amazing evening, thank you. And I'm so full, we should have skipped desert. I know it's our anniversary, but would you mind a lot if we don't ..."

"I don't have any expectations."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Penny, can I ask you something?"

"Are we really still doing this? You know you can ask me anything."

"Okay, so ... do you remember the day we first met? You just moved in here and Leonard invited you over to us for lunch."

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"You told us about your break-up with Kurt and that part of you still loves him."

"Are you asking me if I still have feelings for him?"

"No, that's ... – do you?"

"No, of course not. You have really absolutely nothing to worry about, sweetie."

"Okay."

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"I know you've dated Kurt for more than two years and for us it's one year now."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what an one-year anniversary means. I still don't know what you're trying to ask."

"I've been wondering ... how your ... love for Kurt compares to your love for me."

Penny glared at Sheldon angrily. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, I need to know."

"Fuck you!"

Sheldon flinched at the sudden raise of voice and look intimidated. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't you get what you're asking me here? How insulting that is?"

"I don't understand."

"How often did I tell you that I love you? That this relationship is something special to me? Am I not a faithful and devoted girlfriend to you? And you're still questioning my feelings?", Penny screamed.

"I'm not ... – I'm not ...", Sheldon stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't ... – I just ..."

"You want to know how much I love you? I'll tell you how much I love you! You're the first I think of when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep! Every second we're apart, I miss you! I love you so much, I don't even give a shit how pathetic that is! I can't even imagine a life without you, you're my freaking everything! That's how much I love you, you stupid idiot!"

Sheldon stared at Penny as she continued to yell at him, fearful, but also with a lot of love in his eyes.

"Kurt is nothing! He doesn't matter! Whatever feelings I had for him, they're long gone! And they never compared to my feelings for you! Not by a long shot! Nothing comes near my love for you! You're the love of my life and I ... – I ..." Not knowing what more to say and exhausted from the deeply emotional outburst Penny slowly calmed down.

Several minutes of awkward silence followed. Both Sheldon and Penny avoided to look at each other, neither knowing what to say or do next. "I'm sorry.", Sheldon whispered. "I'm really sorry."

Penny looked at Sheldon who had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. We always say that we can talk about everything, so ... – that wasn't fair of me."

"That was quite the love declaration.", Sheldon said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hope I made my point clear.", Penny replied and smiled weakly.

"Very. Are you still mad at me?"

"No, we're ... – maybe a little bit. Do you understand why I got angry?"

"I do now. Just for the record, I was never doubting your feelings for me – or my feelings for you for that matter – only if I'm the only one you felt this way about."

"You are."

"I'm sorry I didn't consider how this would sound to you. I was stupid and selfish."

"Sweetie, we both know you're not stupid. At all. And you're not capable of being selfish, not when it comes to me. One of the many reasons why I love you. You were just insecure."

"Not very attractive, is it?"

"It's human. It's like when I told you about the men I slept with. But this time you are the only one on the list. There's no reason for you to have any doubts or insecurities. I meant everything I said. Well, not the f-word or the stupid idiot, but the nice parts. There's no one in my past, present or future you're rivaling with."

"I love you so very much."

"I love you too, sweetie. And to be honest I'm not sure how I would feel about it if you had been with other women before. I've never been the jealous type, but – again – everything is different with you. I'm just gonna say I'm glad I'm you're first and only."

"Well, there might be something you should know about that. There was this girl, Nancy, we ..."

"What? You had a girlfriend before me? You told me ..."

"Bazinga!"

"Oh, you're getting good at this. Got me really shocked there for a moment. Not the best time for a joke though."

"Sorry. So ... we're good? No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings.", Penny confirmed. "We're good, more than good actually. It might not have been the ideal way, but I feel like this brought us even closer together. I don't want to hold anything back."

"Happy anniversary, Penny."

"Happy, anniversary, Sheldon."


	11. Legally Binding

Thursday, April 16, 2009

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the relationship agreement draft I showed you last month?"

"Of course. And I also remember you said we didn't need it. Did you change your mind?"

"No. Do you remember I said an agreement like that wouldn't be legally binding?"

"What about it?"

"Well, as you probably know ..."

"Just spill it, Sheldon. No beating around the bush."

"Sometimes – a lot of times actually – two people, usually a man and a woman, who are in a ... long-term ... romantic ... relationship, enter into ... a legally binding ... contract ... and I ..."

Penny sat up in the bed and switched on the bedside lamp. "Sweetie, are you trying to propose to me?"

"No!", Sheldon answered forcefully.

Penny raised her eyebrows. "No? Would that be so terrible?"

"No, of course not. I mean ... – I'm not ... – if I ..."

"Sweetie, take a deep breath, I've never seen you this flustered."

"What I've been trying to ask is if you are generally interested in ... entering ... such contract."

"You mean getting married?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I think I would – generally – be interested. If only I knew someone ..."

Sheldon stared at Penny, his hands were shaking.

"I'm just kidding, sweetie. I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you."

"So you ..."

"If I ever get married, it will be most certainly to you. But – and this is important – I'm completely fine with how things are right now. You don't have to feel pressured into doing anything."

"But if I ..."

"My answer would be yes. You know, generally speaking."

"I understand."

"I'm serious, Sheldon. This doesn't have to happen any time soon. It doesn't have to happen at all if you don't want to."

"Okay."

"It's really sweet of you to ask in advance, very considerate."

"I ... – I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? About being married to me?"

"No, not at all. How would that be a nightmare? In my dream I ... proposed to you and you ... said no. And you laughed at me. And then there were Leonard and Leslie Winkle and Kripke and they laughed at me too."

"Oh sweetie, that would never happen. And if someone laughed at you, I would kick their asses."

Sheldon smiled. "Yeah, you could totally do that."

"And I totally would. No one gets to make fun of my whack-a-doodle."

"I seriously need a pet name for you. You have whack-a-doodle and sweetie and moonpie, I've got nothing."

"I thought only your meemaw was allowed to call you moonpie?"

"Has never stopped you, has it?"

"Actually it stopped me a lot of times. I know I use it occasionally, but mostly I try to avoid it."

"Well, from now on you're the only one who is allowed to call me moonpie. A man got to have priorities. But back to you."

"How about love of your life?"

"Maybe a little too long, don't you think?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Don't get me wrong, you are the love of my life, no doubt about that."

"I know."

"What about ... – no, I have absolutely no ideas."

"We'll come up with something eventually.", Penny said and turned off the light. "Good night, my whack-a-doodle-moonpie-sweetie."

"Way to rub it in my face. Good night, Penny."

"Just out of curiosity, if you were to propose, how would you do it?"

"You will have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>How long she will have to wait? Remember the sneak peek I posted at the end of part 1? We're not that far away from part 6.<p> 


	12. A Questionable Offer

Saturday, May 2, 2009

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, my love?", Sheldon replied and resumed kissing Penny's neck.

"I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay? That's it?, Penny asked surprised.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I kind of expected you to try and change my mind."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because ... every guy does?"

"Well, not me. I respect your wishes."

"I know it probably seems silly, but this is kind of a big deal for me. You have to know that most to all men – or that's at least my impression based on my personal experience – don't take no for an answer just like that. I really need to stop throwing you into the same pot with ... well, anyone else. I should know better by know, you're one of a kind."

"Some might say a homo novus.", Sheldon joked.

Penny laughed. "Homo novus, I like it."

"Okay, so ... early night?"

"Actually there's something I want to talk to you about. A couple of days ago I received an offer to play a major part in a movie."

"That's fantastic, I'm happy for you."

"We'll see about that.", Penny mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"You should know something about this role before you crack the champagne.", Penny replied. "If I take this part, I would have to do a couple of scenes where I would be ... partially ... nude."

"Oh. Okay."

"Again, okay? Is that all you have to say about your girlfriend potentially showing off her naked body in front of the whole world?"

"I'm not sure what the appropriate reaction is in this situation."

"Just tell me what you think. Would you be okay with it?"

"Irrelevant question. That's sole your decision to make."

"It's not irrelevant. Your opinion matters a lot to me."

"You shouldn't make this decision based on my opinion."

"Sheldon, for the past year, have to made any major decision without thinking about me?"

"I have not."

"And yet you say I should completely ignore who this could affect you."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It ... – I don't know. I simply don't think there's a right answer here. Either way you will be mad at me."

"Sweetie, have I ever been mad at you for being honest?"

"Well, the one time ..."

"Rhetorical question, Sheldon. I won't be mad."

"If I say you shouldn't do the movie, I'm the one hindering your acting career from taking off. And if I say you should do it, you will think I'm not bothered by the fact that other people will see you naked, therefore making me an uncaring boyfriend."

"And?"

"Of course it's bothering me!"

"Finally an honest reaction."

"Are you mad at me now?"

"No, sweetie, don't worry. As I said, I can't be mad at you for expressing your opinion. Especially since I explicitly asked for it."

"Will you do it?"

"No, of course not."

"Can you name a percentage how much of your decision is based on my answer?"

"Uh, one hundred as well as zero."

"I don't understand."

"One hundred because I would never do something like that if you're not okay with it. And zero because I had already decided not to accept the role."

"What? You already ... – you should have told you."

"But then I wouldn't have gotten your honest opinion."

"May I asked why you chose to decline?"

"You're not gonna like the answer to that."

"It's because of me, isn't it? You thought I would react ... the way I did and ... – Penny, I don't want to stand in the way of what might be your big break. I couldn't live with knowing I ruined your dream."

"Relax, sweetie. A, you're my dream, acting is only second place. And B, it wasn't that big of a chance. Bad script, small production."

"You're downplaying it to make me feel better."

"I admit I am."

"Can you still change your mind?"

"I might, but I won't."

"Penny, please."

"Are you begging me now to do something we both know you can't stand the idea of?"

"My reaction might have been too strong, I ..."

"Now you're the one doing the downplaying."

"Yes.", Sheldon admitted quietly.

"Listen. Yes, if I were single or in a relationship that didn't mean so much to me, I probably would have done it. But that's not the case and I'm not the same person as I was four ... – never mind."

"I know about the Serial Ape-ist, Penny."

"What? How?"

"A couple of days after you moved in Howard showed Raj, Leonard and me a clip from the movie he had found on the internet – don't ask me how."

"I assume it was the clip of me? In the shower?"

"Yes. But – as you obviously know – it doesn't show ... a lot."

"It shows enough. This is so embarrassing. The movie never came out, how did it end up on the internet?"

"I don't know. But some way or the other things always end up on the internet."

"You have to understand, I was nineteen, I moved to L.A. the year before and I was desperate to play in a movie – any movie – and I needed the money ... – oh god, that's such a cliché. I probably would have done worse at that point of my life. It was a huge mistake and I'm sorry."

"Penny, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

"I feel like I do. You're remarkably cool about this. Why did you never say something?"

"You didn't mention it so I assumed you didn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah. But I'm glad you know. Just gives me the chills that Leonard, Raj and Howard have seen it too."

"They were so ... – it was disgusting. Although I have to admit it served me as ... inspiration several times."

"Inspiration? For w... – oh. Well, you have the real deal now."

"And it's better than any movie clip could possibly be."

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I think I'm in the mood now."

* * *

><p>next chapter: kids<p> 


	13. Procreation

Warning: I'm not the most child-friendly person in the world.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, May 19, 2009<p>

"What do you mean you forgot to buy condoms? You never forget anything."

"I'm sorry. Do you have any at your place?"

"No, we used the last one yesterday. Damn, I need you inside me right now."

"I'm sorry.", Sheldon repeated.

"There is one possibility."

"As much as I want to make love to you, I'm not going to get out in the middle of the night to buy condoms at a gas station."

"No, that's not what I meant. I ... – we've been together for over a year now, right?"

"Four hundred and thirteen days.", Sheldon replied reflexively.

"And we love each other and trust each other."

"Absolutely."

"And we both had a complete health check done just three weeks ago."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We could ... you know ... without ... – I know you're big on hygiene and protection, but at this point it doesn't really serve a purpose as far as I can judge. I'm on the pill, so ... – trust me, the last thing I want is to get pregnant. Right now I mean."

"Right now?"

Penny smiled sheepishly, realizing what she had just revealed. "Well, that had to come up at some point. But I'm really horny right now, so maybe we can discuss this tomorrow?"

"I ... – you ..."

"Okay, that's a no to the sex. Do you have enough blood in your brain for this conversation?"

"My ... – putting on your shirt would help."

Penny looked around and spotted her shirt on the floor. She bent down, picked it up and put it on. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Penny and Sheldon slipped under the covers and made themselves comfortable. "So ..."

"So ... you want a child? Or more?", Sheldon asked.

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. It's complicated."

"How is it complicated? Seems to be a rather simple yes or no question."

"Smartass."

"Maybe we should start with a different question. If you were to want a child or multiple children, would you want to have it respectively them with ... me?"

"Of course, silly."

"Okay. Back to the original question. Do you want a child?"

"It's not as easy as you make it sound. I like the idea of being a mother. I like the idea of you impregnating me – kind of is a turn on for me to be honest. I like the idea of bearing and raising your, our son or daughter."

"Sounds like a yes to me."

"But there are some downsides to consider. The birth, a lot of pain, I'm not too keen about that. And what birth and pregnancy would do to my body. My breasts would never again be so firm and ..."

"... gravity-defying."

"Yeah. Also I wouldn't be so ... tight anymore. And ... – can I say something without you thinking I'm a horrible person?"

"Penny, I could never think you're a horrible person."

"What if ... I don't like our kid? I mean, you're supposed to love your children, but let's face it, there are annoying little brats out there. Kids with bad character or who are so stupid, it makes your blood boil. I know this is a horrible thing to say, but I simply can't imagine anyone loving or like some children. Or adults for that matter."

Sheldon wanted to object, but he had to agree with Penny.

"And another point. Again, horrible even thinking it, but I don't want to have to share your love with a child."

"Penny, I can ensure you there is absolutely nothing that would make me love you less. You will always be my number one."

"That's another point. It always said parents have to put their children first, but I could never love anyone as much as I love you. Doesn't that make me a bad mom right from the start? And even with putting each other first, a kid would take a lot of both of our time, attention and energy. It would be a strain for our relationship and us breaking up – that's ... just unthinkable."

"Penny, you really don't have to worry about that."

"Of course I do. This is a huge decision, we have to consider all possibly aspects."

"You made several good arguments, I can't say I disagree with you. But I'm under the impression that you're trying to convince yourself from the opposite you actually want. I think – and I hope I'm not going out on too much of a limb – you're simply afraid. Clearly you have given the topic some thought and maybe you're overthinking it – and I know what I'm talking about."

"Maybe you're right. But there is one aspect I haven't taken into consideration because I can't. What do you think? Do you want kids?"

Sheldon hesitated before he answered. "Okay, complete honesty?"

"As usual."

"I've never given it much thought. It crossed my mind to pass on my genes, but I never felt ... an urge to become father. But – and this is the important part – if you decided that you want a child, I would be honored to be the father of that child. It's really up to you."

"I know you're just trying to be nice, but sometimes you really have a way of making decisions even harder for me."

"Sorry."

"Well, we don't have to decide any time soon. For now let's just postpone."

"Good idea."

"We have all the time in the world."

"Indeed."


	14. Sheldon's Secrets

I apologize in advance. Struggled with myself a long time if I should actually write this. Another one of these stupid ideas I can't get out of my head. Going just a tiny bit science fiction here (not to say completely unrealistic). But in fairness, I've been calling it an infinite story right from the start. And Sheldon is a crazy genius. Yes, I know, his mother had him tested.

* * *

><p>Friday, June 5, 2009<p>

"I'm so tired. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then go straight to bed.", Sheldon said as he entered Penny's bedroom, heading straight towards the bathroom.

"Sheldon! Look at me, damn it!"

"Penny, I'm really ... – wow."

Penny was lying on the bed, posing seductively, wearing the lingerie she had just bought this morning. "How is it possible that I'm lying here in the sexiest outfit I could find, waiting for you and you don't even bother to look at me when you come home?", she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm just ..."

"No. I don't want to hear any apologize and excuses. Do you even realize we hadn't had sex all week? You have barely even touched me. What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing. I've just been really tired lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Why are you working so much?"

"I'm not. I'm just late because the bus ..."

"Bullshit. You've been taking the bus for months and you never came home at half past eight until this week. What are you not telling me?"

"I ... – it was supposed to be a surprise."

"A surprise?", Penny asked, her mood swinging from angry to excited.

"Do you remember the cafe we were at last week?"

"Sure, nice place. What about it?"

"This guy walked by, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was really ... muscular."

"What does some guy have to do with anything?"

"I saw the way you looked at him, Penny."

"I didn't look at him at all.", Penny replied defensively.

"Yes, you did. And you never looked at me like that."

"Oh sweetie, that's ... – are you seriously being jealous because I looked at some shirtless guy for maybe five seconds?"

"I'm not jealous. I just thought you would be more attracted to me if I were more muscular."

"So that's what you have been doing after work? Exercising?"

Sheldon nodded. "In the university gym."

"You're an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"Sheldon, I don't give a damn if you have muscles like the Hulk or not. You're a handsome man and I love you. And sorry, but if you really think I want to spend two hours more each day without you, you're an idiot."

"Well, if you put it that way ... – I'm sorry, I thought I was doing it for you."

"I know, sweetie. And now take your shower."

15 minutes later

When Sheldon reemerged from the bathroom he saw – much to his disappointment – that Penny had changed into sweatpants and a shirt.

Penny noticed the look on his face. "Don't worry, I will wear it another day. Ideally when you're not killing yourself at a gym."

"I wasn't ... – never mind.", Sheldon said and got into the bed to Penny.

"I hope you know I love you just the way you are. You don't have to change for me. And one more thing. You said it was supposed to be a surprise, but to me it felt more like you were keeping a secret from me. And I don't want us to keep secrets."

Sheldon swallowed hard. "Are you sure?"

"About not keeping secrets? Yeah, kind of. Why?"

"In this case I have to tell you something. I have been keeping secrets from you. Two to be precise. Big secrets."

"You're worrying me, Sheldon."

"It's nothing bad."

"Okay, what is it?"

"You may have noticed that I never talk about what I'm working on. That's because I started a secret project more than a year ago."

"Sheldon, wait. If you're part of some secret government research and you're not allowed to tell anyone, you don't have to tell me. You shouldn't."

"I'm not researching for the government. I don't have security clearance. No, this project is solely mine. No one in the university knows about it. No one at all knows about it. It all started on October 15, 2007. You were living here for less than three weeks and I just had been fired by Gablehouser. We went grocery shopping together and you pointed out that I had other possibilities than theoretical physics."

Penny was listening carefully. "Go on."

"A couple of months later I had decided what I wanted to do. I put my physics research on hold and ..."

"Wait. Are you saying you quit physics?"

"Not as far as the university is concerned. I still occasionally publish papers I wrote years ago to keep up the appearance. And I strongly intend to return to theoretical physics, but first I want to accomplish this. For us."

"So what are you working on?"

"The alternation of the structure of human cells in order to change the inner workings of those cells with the goal of stopping the deterioration and ultimately disintegration. Which in consequence would stop the process of degeneration of the organism."

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said."

"It comes down to ..."

"No, no, no more science stuff."

"But it's ..."

"What's the second secret?"

"Six weeks ago I purchases a piece of land in the south of Santa Clarita with the intention of building a house for us."

"A house? You're building us a house?"

"Well, technically I'm going to have it build."

"Sheldon, I can't tell you how happy I am right now. This is huge."

"I know that when we discussed living together half a year ago I was rather ... hesitant, but I want us to have a real home. One that is ours and ours alone. One we can design exactly the way we want it."

"I love you so very much.", Penny said and kissed Sheldon passionately. "Close your eyes, I'm going to put the lingerie back on."

"Penny, I'm still pretty tired."

"You just lay back and let me do all the work."

20 minutes later

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Penny."

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say ... – doesn't that mean ... – I'm probably making a huge fool out of myself here, but if you succeed with what you said, the alternation of the structure, blah, blah, blah – wouldn't that mean that people could live ... forever?"

"Not people.", Sheldon replied. "Just us."

* * *

><p>I know. I'm a weirdo. But the idea was simply intriguing. Opens up a lot of possibilities (there will so be a Mass Effect crossover - probably part 200 or so). But it won't impact the story any time soon (neither will the house until part 6). 2 more chapters and then a new, hopefully entertaining part.<p> 


	15. Fantasies

Totally forgot to adress Penny's little meemaw secret. Guess we'll have to come back to that in part 5 or 6.

* * *

><p>Sunday, June 21, 2009<p>

"Okay, enough with the planning for today.", Penny said. "There's something else I want to talk to you about."

"Of course. What is it?"

"I know you don't like talking about sex, but it's been almost a year since our first time and we ... – okay, let me get one thing straight first. I am not in any way complaining about our sex life."

"Okay."

"But I'm wondering if you would like to ... try some different things."

"Like what?

"I don't know, just mix things up a little bit."

"Are you bored with our sex live?", Sheldon asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not bored. I knew it would sound that way, that's why I said I'm not complaining."

"Seems to me like you are."

"You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"No, tell me. I will do anything, I just have no clue what you expect from me."

"It's not about what I expect. It's about what you want. Don't you have ... fantasies?"

"I can't say I have."

"Okay, that's clearly a lie."

"It is not."

"Sweetie, you're twitching like crazy."

"Okay, fine. I might have certain ... thoughts sometimes. But that's not the point. You started this and I still don't really know what kind of changes you're talking about exactly."

"I wouldn't say changes, more like ... additions."

"Additions like what?"

"I don't know."

"Penny, you clearly know exactly what you have in mind, but I do not, so please tell me already."

"Okay, for example ... – have you ever thought about ... anal sex?"

Sheldon didn't say anything, but the expression on his face was unmistakable.

"Okay, that's a no."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. It's okay, I just thought I throw it in the ring."

"Did you ever ..."

"No. And I'm not saying I want to. I thought you ... – I mean, a lot of men ... – you like my ass, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I ... – we can try it or not, that's completely up to you. No expectations."

"Was that all you had in mind?"

"No, I ... – Sheldon, you're making this way harder than it has to be. Simply tell me what you fantasize about, I need to know."

"Why?"

"So I can fulfill your fantasies of course."

"Penny, you don't have to ..."

"Yes, I do. You're giving me so much, you pay for everything and all these gifts and now the house. And you're cleaning my apartment and do my laundry and you're simply the best boyfriend ever."

"I fail to see what any of that has to do with my sexual fantasies."

"I want to give you something back. And to be honest I can't come up with anything better than rocking your world in the sack."

"You already do that."

"I could do more.", Penny replied sexily.

"That's not necessary."

"Don't you think there's an unbalance in our relationship? What do I really do for you except occasionally driving you somewhere and cooking dinner once a week?"

"And that's why you're offering sexual favors in exchange for the livelihood I provide?"

"If you say it like that it sounds like I'm prostituting myself."

"You said it, not me."

"Is that what you think?"

"Not at all. I'm simply trying to understand what your argument is here. I don't see our relationship as a quid pro quo, do you?"

"I ..."

"Penny, anything I do for you is because I love you. It's as simple as that. I don't expect anything in return other than your love, trust, honesty and faithfulness."

"You sometimes sound like a cheesy poem, but you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm glad we could sort this out."

"But I still want to know your fantasies. What about costumes? You always really liked it when I was wearing this tomb raider outfit."

"You were never wearing it for very long."

"I've never heard you complain. So?"

"Well, there might be one thing, I always wanted to ..."

* * *

><p>Made a lot more sense in my head.<p> 


	16. Plans (Epilog)

Friday, July 17, 2009

"Penny?", Sheldon called as he entered apartment 4B.

"Just a minute!", Sheldon heard Penny's voice from the bathroom.

Sheldon was stepping nervously from one foot to the other until Penny entered the living room.

"You're home early.", Penny stated and kissed her boyfriend. "What do you have behind your back?"

"They're ready."

"Seriously? Already? That was fast."

"Wilson's assistant called me and I took a cab to pick them up."

"This is so exciting, show me, show me."

"Relax, there are only a few changes compared to the last version." Sheldon cleared the coffee table and unrolled the papers containing the final plans for their soon-to-be house.

Penny studied the plans carefully, occasionally nodding affirmatively. Sheldon, who had already gone over the plans in the architect's office, smiled as he watched her. Over the last six weeks Penny had shown a never before seen level of interest in planning their future home.

Moving in together clearly meant a lot to Penny and Sheldon – while still slightly worried this major change might affect their relationship in a negative way – was happy to not only make her wish come true, but also to be able to provide her everything she desired and deserved. And of course he had have certain ideas and requirements himself.

"Looks good, everything as we discussed."

"Excellent. I already gave Wilson green light, he's going to take care of everything from here."

"Too bad we can't move in right now. Well, I guess our apartments will do it for a bit longer."

"They might not have to.", Sheldon said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I made some plans of my own for the next couple of months. Do you remember our first date?"

"April 1, 2008 – one of the best days of my life."

"You told me that you have never been outside of the US and expressed disappointment about it. Over the four hundred and seventy-two days of our relationship the topic has come up several times and this lead me to make a decision. I would like to take you on a round-the-world trip."

"Say what?"

"I don't know what might have caused your confusion."

"I'm not confused, just ... surprised. You're saying you want us to go on vacation? For how long?"

"A couple of months, maybe half a year."

"Wow."

"I know this interferes with your plan to focus on acting, but ..."

"Screw it. Hollywood will still be here when we return. We're going on a world cruise!" Penny flung her arms around Sheldon's neck and kissed him. "Have I told you recently that you're awesome?"

"I love you, Penny."

"I love you too, Sheldon. So, where are we going? And when?"

"I booked us a flight for a week from Monday. And we go wherever you want to go. I made a provisional list of places where I know or think you would like to go, but of course we can make changes."

"A week from Monday? That's ... ten days. Ten days! I should get started packing."

* * *

><p>And that's it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and stay with my story. Setting for part 5 is obviously the trip around the world.<p> 


End file.
